


Gift-art_Consort Bilbo Baggins <3

by Aydsa_nyan (NerdCat333)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdCat333/pseuds/Aydsa_nyan
Summary: Gift art for one of my fave fics in the Hobbit fandom :)





	Gift-art_Consort Bilbo Baggins <3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferIsSatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferIsSatan/gifts).



> Consort Bilbo Baggins from the amazing, awesome fic 'Dear Creature of the Homely West' by LuciferIsSatan <3
> 
> I absolutely love this fic. One of my all time favourites from the Hobbit Fandom (n˘v˘•)¬♥  
> Thank you LuciferIsSatan. You're a genius! (**squishes tightly**) <3
> 
> Keep up the great work and don't worry i'll still be following your fic diligently no matter how long it takes for a new chapter of perfection :)

**Author's Note:**

> SIDE NOTE (^_^)
> 
> Thank you for stopping by!  
> You can drop on by my tumblr (nerdcat-aydsa.tumblr.com) if you wanna ask me something or you just wanna hang out :) That's fine too <3
> 
> Here's my deviant art account if you're curious ;)  
> \--> nerdcat-aydsa.deviantart.com/


End file.
